Never Let Go
by brynpetals
Summary: Imagine if Yggdrasil had failed to work on Anders...
1. Never Let Go 1

**Never Let Go**

Anders flew through the air, his body smashing into the pile of wood, drywall and other debris on the floor in Mike's bar. Olaf and Mike grabbed Axl, holding him back as Ty moved towards the lump that was now Anders. "Anders, you dick," Ty muttered. He knew Anders had been meaning to reassure Axl, but as always, his Bragi mouth got the best of him. Ty stepped closer, a flicker of worry in his eyes as he watched Anders struggle to his knees. His brother was slow to get up, stumbling over the mound of debris.

"You have a real talent for taking a moment and ruining it, Anders," Olaf chided his blond haired grandson. Mike sighed and approached him slowly. He realized Anders was having difficulty trying to get up, his legs wobbling.

"Anders, you okay?" Mike reached for his shoulder then stopped, as his eyes took in the blood on the debris where Anders had been lying. "Anders?"

"Ow," Anders said, grimacing. He turned slowly towards them, a dazed expression in his eyes. He had a hand pressed to the side of his neck. Mike's eyes widened as deep crimson blood began to seep over the hand, freely flowing from a large gash to the side of his throat.

"Holy shit!" Ty cried, as the blood escaped Anders' fingers, seeming to gush down his chest, staining his crisp white shirt.

"Fuck, Axl," Anders said softly in disbelief, before collapsing to the ground. Olaf and Ty ran forward, while Mike screamed for Michele.

"Anders! Anders!" Ty gasped, as thick arterial blood pumped from his brother's body. Michele raced down from the stairs where she had been eavesdropping. As she approached, the tangy, coppery scent of blood wafted over her, and she groaned softly in disgust.

"Keep pressure on the wound!" she cried, trying to get a closer look. Olaf ripped off his shirt, applying it firmly to Anders neck. It immediately began to turn red. "Oh shit!" she said, before she turned and sprinted for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mike yelled at her.

"I've got to get something!" she called back, racing up the stairs. Axl slowly stepped forward with wide eyes, watching as his brother struggled to breathe. A look of horror flooded his face as Anders's eyes found his. One single tear slipped from Anders blue eyes, full of shock, and sadness, before they slowly closed.

"No," Axl whispered. He fled past the scene before him, trying to get as far away from the bar as he could possibly get. He scarcely heard Mike calling out to him as he raced away. "_Anders, I killed Anders_," his mind screamed, the thought pounding through him in time with his broken heart.

Michele grabbed _Yggdrasil_ from her closet. She hesitated, staring at the long staff. "Dammit," she whispered softly, before racing back down the stairs. She had kept this secret from Mike for far too long, but she couldn't let Anders die. Mike was yelling into his phone for an ambulance, as Ty and Olaf called Anders' name.

"Open your eyes, bro, please," Ty begged, tears welling in his eyes. Olaf grabbed his grandson's hand, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but weak. "Anders! No, no, no, no!" Ty pleaded. Michele stepped forward, holding_ Yggdrasil _firmly in her right hand. She felt power flood into her as she handed the long branch from the Tree of Life to Ty. She knelt down beside the still body, gently removing the shirt from the wound. Blood oozed from the long jagged gash, and she placed her hand along his neck, whimpering with nausea.

"Ooh, I really hate blood," she grimaced, barely keeping her stomach from spilling. Mike watched in amazement as her hand began to glow. She felt the power flowing from her to Anders, who moaned softly. She slowly removed her hand from Anders neck. The wound appeared to be healing. Mike stared at her in shock. "He should be fine," she muttered.

"Go _Yggdrasil_," Olaf smiled. They watched silently, waiting for Anders to open his eyes. But something was wrong. Anders did not open his eyes. A sharp cry of pain ripped from his lips, and slowly, the wound began to reopen. Blood began to pulse from his neck again, and Ty quickly grabbed the shirt, pressing it back firmly to his brother's neck once more. Michele was confused.

"I don't understand, it should have healed him!" Michelle whispered, a look of fear in her eyes. She turned to Mike, panic in her voice. "We need that ambulance…NOW!"

* * *

Ty, Olaf and Michele sat in the hospital waiting room, covered in the blood of Anders. After the ambulance had sped away with Anders and Ty, Mike had gone after Axl. As the God of the Hunt, he was the only one who could possibly hope to find him. Ty sat with his head in his hands, struggling with his emotions. Anders had stopped breathing twice on the way to the hospital and though they had managed to restart his heart, his survival did not look good. Ty's hands shook as tears welled in his eyes. No matter what Anders had done, he was his brother. The thought of not having Anders in his life was heartbreaking. Olaf sat in deep thought, one hand on Ty's back, absently lending his support. His oracle mind was far away, searching for some understanding as to why the branch from _Yggdrasil_ had failed. It had worked to rid Ty of the God _Hodr_, and for that Ty had actually had to die. Why hadn't it healed Anders?

Michele was asking herself that same question. As much as she hated to admit it, she was fond of Anders. He never failed to trade insults with her, at one time he had been a worthy adversary, but more than that, he was Mike's brother. Mike, who pretended that he despised Anders, when deep down he loved him as only an older brother could love a younger one. She leaned her head back against the white wall of the hospital. Anders had to survive…she didn't think any of the other brothers would be able to without him.

* * *

Mike slowly entered the train yard, searching for the right car. He stepped up onto the bed of the train-car, spotting Axl sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked so young, sitting in his blue tuxedo, and Mike's heart squeezed with pain. They both knew there would be no wedding to Gaia, not after what happened between her and Anders, so to see him in the wedding clothes was almost too much for Mike to bear. He stood before his baby brother, not knowing the right words to say.

"Anders?" Axl asked quietly. Mike sighed.

"He…last I heard they were taking him into surgery," Mike said softly. Axl closed his eyes in pain. "They don't know if…there was a lot of blood loss, and…" Mike trailed off, studying his brother. "You need to come with me." Axl shook his head.

"I nearly kill…" Axl broke off, the pain in his voice ripping through Mike. "What if I try to do it again? What if I try to finish him off? I mean, I can't control that stuff, when the _Odin_ thing takes over, Mike." Mike frowned, sitting down beside Axl.

"Don't you think that sounds a lot like a couple of other people right now?" he asked softly. "Anders and Gaia couldn't control what happened between them. It was _Bragi_ and _Idunn_, not Anders and Gaia that slept together." Axl bowed his head, his heart and his head battling each other. He knew Mike's words were true, but the idea of Anders and Gaia angered him to the very core, and he punched the wall of the train car violently.

"What am I supposed to do?" Axl groaned. "I love her."

"Do you love him?" Mike said quietly. Axl turned to his brother in surprise. The Johnson brothers had never been very close, in fact it was only once their God powers had emerged that he had seen them so often, but there had never been any doubt before that they WERE brothers. Love had always been just...assumed. Axl hung his head, shame filling him as he realized that he couldn't remember the last time he had told his brothers how much they meant to him.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I do. I hate him...and I love him. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Right now…we are supposed to be brothers. We need to be there for Anders. Afterwards…we'll figure something out. Together." Axl looked at his older brother, and silently nodded.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

* * *

Hours passed as the family sat quietly in the hospital, with no news about Anders. Mike sat with his hand on Axl's shoulders, as the younger boy sat in stony silence, staring out the window beside him. Finally, as the sun was sinking in the west, a surgeon approached them. "Johnson family?" Axl rose to his feet, but the grim look on the man's face caused him to sink back slowly into his chair. With a small nod of recognition to Michele, who worked at the hospital, the surgeon sat down beside them. "Anders is out of surgery."

"He's...alive?" Axl whispered hopefully. The surgeon looked at him, a controlled expression in his eyes.

"For the moment. He is in critical condition. His heart stopped again during surgery. He lost more than half of his blood supply, and we found some fractured ribs, one of which pierced his lung." Mike sighed, mentally cursing his own carelessness. He should have known better than to keep that debris in the bar. He and Michele had been renovating their living area above the bar, and he knew how dangerous that type of debris could be. It had be meant to be picked up for disposal that afternoon, but he had delayed it when the incident with Gaia had occurred. He tried to focus as the surgeon continued. "The next 24-48 hours will be critical. If he manages to make it through that, then there is a greater chance that he will survive." Ty dropped his head, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

"Can we see him?" Olaf asked. The surgeon nodded.

"As soon as he is settled in a room, I will send the nurse out for you." Mike thanked him, and turned to his family as the surgeon headed back into the recovery room.

"I'll call Dawn," Ty finally said softly, as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "She will want to see him, so I'll probably go get her." He rose wearily, hugged his brothers, and left the room. Olaf stared at his family, grief so evident on their faces.

"I'll take Axl home," Olaf said. Axl shook his head.

"I-I can't go home," he murmured. "I can't face her." They knew he was referring to Gaia.

"I need to speak to Ingrid, so why don't we head to Ty's?" Olaf replied. Axl nodded, running his hand through his hair. Olaf turned to Mike. "You can reach us there. We'll take shifts. I don't want Anders to be left alone," Olaf continued. The others silently nodded their agreement, and Mike hugged Axl close, his eyes welling as he felt the younger boys tears dampen his shirt.

"I don't want him to die, Mike," Axl said tearfully into his brother's shoulder.

"Neither do I, Axl. Neither do I." Mike gave his brother a final squeeze before releasing him. He watched as Olaf and Axl left, before turning to Michele. She studied him, waiting to see what he would say, or do, fearful he would be angry. But as he always did, Mike surprised her.

"You used_ Yggdrasil_ to bring Ty back to life, when he got rid of _Hodr_, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded silently.

"I don't understand why it didn't work on Anders," she said in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said softly.

"It's a chick thing?" she said. He raised an eyebrow. "It was something that made me feel special. I'm only a 'minor' goddess. The power to heal like that…made me feel important. I was worried you gods would try to take it away." She bowed her head in embarrassment. Mike felt a wave of affection for her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and tilted her chin up.

"You are important," he smiled. "Very important to me." He kissed her deeply.

"So, you aren't going to take my stick away?" she grinned cheekily.

"Your stick, not mine. Just use it for good, not the dark side, okay?" he said, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Always been my plan," she agreed. He kissed her again, as a nurse came towards them. Mike braced himself, took a deep breath, then proceeded to follow the nurse.

* * *

Anders lay motionless against the crisp white linens on the hospital bed. A single sheet covered the lower half of his body. His chest was bare, showing a tube inserted into his side, draining blood from his punctured lung. He had thick bandages to the wound on his neck, which were slightly shadowed with blood and various bruises were now beginning to show on his torso. An IV slowly dripped blood back into his body as the doctors tried to replace what he had lost. He was extremely pale, and Mike hesitated before gently picking up his hand. He looked so fragile, like he would break if someone touched him the wrong way. His breathing was slow, shallow and very quiet. Mike tenderly reached out, brushing a lock of Anders blond hair off of his forehead. He hadn't touched Anders so gently since he had been a child, who had come into his room late at night looking for comfort from nightmares. Michelle watched silently as Mike's face crumpled in memory and grief, before she placed an arm around him. "Hey bro," he said softly. "You need to wake up now, Anders. You've given us all a real scare, but we need you to wake up." Mike searched the face of his brother, but there was no change. Mike sighed. "I get it now, you know? I understand that nothing else matters, all the bullshit we've gone through, none of it matters, because we're family. You're my brother, and I can't live without my brothers. So you have to wake up now…please." His final word was choked out, before he broke down sobbing. Michele held him in her arms, murmuring to him gently, until he finally quieted. Thanking her with his eyes, he placed Anders hand back on the bed. He stroked the brow of his baby brother, then turned and, with a quick glance at Michele, he stepped from the room. She nodded her understanding to him, knowing he needed a moment alone. She turned back to Anders, who still gave no sign that he had heard his brother at all. She tentatively reached her hand towards his chest, and as her fingers brushed him, she felt a burst of power surge through her. In her mind's eye, she was thrust into the darkness.

* * *

Anders hurt. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to think and he just plain hurt. Even his fingernails hurt. He was pretty certain he had never hurt this much before. The blackness surrounding him was like a thick fog. It was so dark here. If only he knew where HERE was. He struggled to remember, but he felt like his brain would explode. Something had...happened. Yes, he had been in the bar…with his brothers. He had been trying to apologize to Axl for what had happened with Gaia…but his mouth got in the way of his apology, as usual. His Bragi powers had gotten him into trouble more often than not. And then Axl…Axl had grabbed him, thrown him…he gasped in shock as the memories came rushing back. The warm sticky blood oozing from his throat, the inability to catch his breath, the dark look in Axl's eyes. Ah, now he understood. He must be dead then. Killed by his baby brother for a betrayal so hurtful, but beyond his control. Still, he supposed he deserved to be dead. Dead. It was strange, he had thought that there wouldn't be any pain once you were dead. Where was he anyway? It was so dark, like a black cloak had been draped around him. He tried to take a step forward, sliding his foot so as not to trip. Shuffling his way along, one arm out in front of him, the inky blackness seemed to go on forever. He was startled when a large figure stepped forward, seemingly illuminated, piercing the black veil that surrounded them. He was tall, with a gray beard and gray hair, but his face seemed both old and young. His eyes…Anders started as he recognized those eyes. He had seen them staring back at him every day of his life. He suddenly realized who the man in front of him was. "Bragi," he murmured.

* * *

**Okay...what do you think? I had this crazy idea where _Yggdrasil _didn't work on Anders, and this story is the result. Let me know what you think! Next chapter coming soon! I own nothing! This story has been updated and new chapter (Chap 4) is coming soon! I just wanted to add some more meat to the story.**


	2. Never Let Go 2

Never Let Go Chap 2

Mike re-entered Anders' hospital room to find Michele gasping in terror, her hand lying gently on Anders chest. He hurried towards her, yanking her back from his brother, who lay as still as before. Her hand had left a red mark on Anders chest, and he turned to her angrily. "What are you doing?" he asked. She sat down with tears in her eyes, cradling her hand with her body.

"I know why _Yggdrasil_ didn't save him," she gasped. "It was _Bragi_." Mike looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he said warily.

"_Bragi_ stopped _Yggdrasil_ from healing him. I…" she rose to her feet. "I need Ingrid…and Olaf now!" She headed to the door, and Mike grabbed her arms.

"Michele, talk to me. What is going on?"

"I…don't know. _Bragi_ is there, with Anders..." she said softly. She told him what had happened when she had placed her hands on Anders' chest. Mike stared at her in confusion then turned back to his little brother. "All I know is _Bragi_ must be why Anders wasn't healed. He's going to..I don't know, but Anders is in danger!"

"If Anders dies, then _Bragi_ will die. It doesn't make any sense," he said doubtingly.

"Please, Mikael, please believe me. All I felt was darkness and anger…no, hatred. Pure hatred. _Bragi_ is up to something. We have to get Olaf and Ingrid." She searched his eyes, tears welling up.

"I'll come with you," he said and she shook her head.

"We can't leave him alone," she replied, looking worriedly at Anders.

"Then let me go, God of the Hunt, remember? I will bring them back here within the hour." She stared into his blue eyes, before hugging him close. He kissed her tenderly. "I'll be back." As he quickly left the room, Michele approached the bed again. Warily, she placed her hand back on Ander's chest.

"_Bragi_…" she murmured, as the darkness rushed forward. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Anders stared at the figure before him, surrounded by blackness. He found it fascinating that _Bragi_ had his eyes, but figured there must be some connection given his family genealogy. He suddenly felt a wave of pain wash over him and he grimaced. He caught the smile that spread over _Bragi's_ face. A wave of annoyance shot through Anders. "Are you always such a prick?" he asked the God. _Bragi_ chuckled, before backhanding Anders across the face. Anders flew through the air, landing in darkness. Wincing with pain, he sat up slowly, watching the halo of light that surrounded the god approach him. He rose to his feet, holding his ground. _Bragi_ approached him, a smug look on his face as he studied Anders.

"I thought you would serve me well, young one," _Bragi_ said. His voice was like syrup, sweet and thick. Anders understood how he must have sounded to all those people he had used his god power on. "But I sense there may have been a mistake in letting you play host to my soul." Anders looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't realize you had a choice," Anders replied. He winced again as another wave of pain shot through him.

"We normally do not. However, I felt that it was the right moment to restore my soul to humanity. After all, it is not every day that one gets to become a member of the 'Almighty Johnsons'," _Bragi_ sneered in reply. "But you…you were a mistake. You misused my powers." Anders look at him in contempt.

"I never talked anyone into doing stuff that they didn't actually want to do, deep down," Anders said defensively.

"EXACTLY!" _Bragi_ roared. "You were given this gift, MY gift! You allowed petty human morals and ideals to determine when, where or on whom you would use my gift!" He grabbed Anders by the back of the neck, yanking him close. "My words should have been used to elevate you to the highest office in that puny mortal world, and you chose to squander it!" He punched Anders in the gut and blood flew from his mouth. "You regret making love to my beautiful _Idunn_, because it hurt the insignificant mortal feelings of the reincarnation of _Odin_? That simpering god who has the audacity to call himself _Allfather_?" He threw Anders into the darkness, where he hit what felt like a brick wall. Anders moaned in agony, his brain struggling to comprehend what was happening to him.

"Axl...is my brother. His feelings are not insignificant," Anders said weakly, his shame for having betrayed his brother washing over him. _Bragi_ laughed cruelly at this display of human affection.

"His feelings mean NOTHING. You were _BRAGI_, you could have had EVERYTHING! But you were WEAK!" the God roared angrily.

"Why didn't you let me die then?" Anders gasped into the black air, struggling to his hands and knees.

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson," _Bragi_ growled in his ear, kicking him hard in the ribs. His breath left him, his lungs struggling to inflate. "And I would not have my life saved by that minor goddess!_ Sjofn_? Bah!" He glared at the mortal before him. "No, young Anders…you need to suffer as I have suffered. And once I am finished…maybe I will find it wise to finally let you die." Anders finally gave in, and blood spurted from his mouth as he succumbed to unconsciousness. "Then again," Bragi smiled, turning over his shoulder, his eyes fixing on Michele's in the dark. "Maybe I should keep him around. This is fun…isn't it..._Sjofn_?"

Michele wrenched her hand away in shock, as Anders choked and coughed on his own blood. She pressed the emergency call button, screaming for assistance. Doctors and nurses came flying into the room, pulling her away from Anders' heaving body. "We need to get to him to the OR stat!" a doctor cried. Michele leaped forward to the bedside, leaning down to whisper in Anders ear.

"Anders, hold on! Don't you die on us, baby! And _Bragi_, if you can hear me, you better run, you son of a bitch! Because the Johnson's are coming after you!" A nurse finally yanked her back and Anders was rushed from the room. Michele sank to the floor, tears sweeping down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her legs, slowly rocking herself back and forth. "Mike," she whispered. "Please hurry."

* * *

Mike headed to Ty's home, where he found Ingrid, Axl, and Olaf sitting quietly, large tumblers of whisky in each of their hands. He glanced around briefly. "Where is Ty?" Mike asked. Olaf sighed, shooting a glance at Axl, before standing up.

"Dawn...was extremely upset…" Olaf said. Briefly he recounted what had happened to Mike:

"Dawn?" She looked up from her desk in Anders office, wondering again why she bothered with him. He was always showing up late, blowing off clients, or even worse, sleeping with them. She hadn't had a raise in two years, he drank more than he should...but he always came through in the end, somehow. A soft grin lit her face. No, as much as he could frustrate her, Anders was a good boss most of the time and probably her closest friend, though she would never admit it, especially to him. She smiled as Ty, Anders younger brother walked into the office.

"Ty, if you're looking for Anders, he disappeared this morning and I haven't seen him, Axl was already here look…" she trailed off as she got a good look at Ty's face. There were tear marks down his cheeks, and his clothing was stained with blood. "Ty? Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" she cried, coming around from her desk. She grabbed his hand, leading him towards the sofa on Anders side of the office. Ty sat wearily down.

"It's…not my blood," he said softly. "Anders…Dawn, there's been an accident." Dawn felt as if the world tilted suddenly. She barely acknowledged Ty as he explained what had happened this morning. Anders. Hospital. Critical. She rose suddenly, heading to Anders desk. Reaching into the bottom drawer, she grabbed the Fenrir vodka bottle Anders always kept hidden (and thought she didn't know about) and a glass. Pouring herself a large drink, she gulped it down, wincing as it burned her throat. Ty watched her, a shocked expression on his face as she poured and downed another. Her reaction stunned Ty, as she had never been a big drinker. She placed her hands on Anders' desk, trying to stop the shaking. No matter what Anders had done, he had always been kind to her, her very best friend. Something she had never told him. She turned to Ty, her eyes filled with tears.

"Axl did this to him?" she said quietly, a strange emotion washing over her. Ty nodded.

"He didn't mean for it to happen…Mike had a pile of debris from his renovations, and when Axl threw Anders, he sliced his neck…" He trailed off as she winced at his words.

"Why did he throw him?" she asked.

"It's…a family matter," Ty said delicately.

"A family matter?" she said incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Anders…did something he shouldn't have…but he didn't have control over the matter. He tried...but then...well...Axl…" She stopped him with a wave of her hand, as he struggled with what he should tell her, without giving away their godly secret.

"I need to see him," she murmured. Ty nodded.

"I just need to stop at my place to change. Is that alright?" he asked. She nodded silently and he led her to the door. As she turned off the lights, she stopped, her eyes searching the office. She suddenly wondered if she would ever come back here again. She knew she couldn't if Anders wouldn't be behind the desk. She took a deep hitching breath, then followed Ty down the hall, closing the door softly behind her.

As they approached Ty's home, Dawn stared out the car window in silence, her forehead resting against the cool glass. She couldn't give voice to her thoughts. That strange feeling was building, but she wasn't certain what it was. Ty glanced at her worriedly, his own feelings for her written all over his face. How he ached to hold her and comfort her. But part of losing his powers as _Hodr_, god of everything dark and cold, had meant that Dawn had forgotten all about their love and their relationship. He sighed, his focus needed to be on Anders, not on his own problems. As they reached his home, Dawn stepped quietly from the car. Ty led her into the house, where Olaf, Axl and Ingrid sat together, Axl still in his tuxedo. Dawn had known he was thinking of marrying his girlfriend, but hadn't thought it was happening so soon. She stared at him in silence and tension seemed to grow in the room. Dawn took a tentative step forward, finally understanding what the feeling inside her was. Axl rose, as Dawn slowly approached him. "Dawn," he said, "I don't…" he didn't get a chance to finish as she punched him in the face, her pure anger towards him giving her extra strength.

"Holy shit!" Ty yelled, grabbing at Dawn who had begun to scream and flail at Axl.

"He's your BROTHER!" she screeched at Axl, who stared at her in horror, a hand clasped to his already swelling face. "No matter what he did, he's your brother! Your flesh and blood! How could you do this?" Olaf stood between Dawn and Axl, murmuring soothing words to her, but to no avail. "Any time you needed him, even when you didn't want him, Anders was there for you! You always treated him like he meant nothing! You don't deserve him...none…of…you…do!" She screamed in frustration before she finally broke down sobbing into Ty's arms. He picked her up, carrying her into his bedroom. Ingrid followed him, as Olaf turned to his grandson.

"I'll get some ice for that eye," he said. "You're going to have a shiner." Axl stood frozen, Dawn's words echoing in his mind. All of them true. The Johnson brothers usually had nothing but contempt for Anders, who did and said as he pleased, be damned the consequences. But Axl realized that Anders was always there when he needed him. He always tried to fix things, in his own way, because he would not let anything harm his brothers. Out of all of them, Anders was the only one who truly understood the meaning of family…

* * *

Mike stood in shock as Olaf finished his tale. "So where is she now?" Olaf smiled grimly.

"I spiked her drink with a little something to help her sleep," he said. "Ty is in the shower, he said…he said he had to wash the blood off." Olaf drowned his whisky. "How is Anders?" Axl sat quietly, staring at his glass, the alcohol doing nothing to ease his anguish.

"Well, that's why I have come for you and Ingrid. Something strange is going on." Briefly, he explained what Michele had told him. "Have either of you ever heard anything like this?" Olaf and Ingrid stared at each other.

"You don't suppose…" Ingrid murmured. Olaf nodded.

"It's possible…" Olaf replied.

"True, it makes the most sense..." Ingrid confirmed. Mike stared at them in confusion.

"Would either of you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" he finally yelled.

"If _Bragi_ is trying to kill Anders, then it might mean that he has pulled him into _Valhalla_," Olaf explained.

"So, how do we get him out of _Valhalla_?" Mike replied. Olaf glanced at Ingrid, before rising to stand before his grandson. The look in Olaf's eyes struck Mike suddenly, and he began to slowly shake his head, to deny what his grandfather was about to tell him.

"We don't," Olaf said, placing his hands on Mike's shoulders. "Only _Bragi_ can decide whether Anders lives or dies…but he will continue to torture him for as long as he pleases." Mike sank down into the chair behind him, shock and fear overwhelming him. There was silence as they each absorbed Olaf's words.

"Fuck that!" Axl shouted, rising to his feet. "I'm _Odin_, and I will not allow _Bragi_ to torture my brother!" Mike stared at Axl, stunned. He rose to his feet, nodding his head.

"I'm _Ullr_, and I will help you, _Odin_," he said grimly. "No one treats my brother like this." They all turned as Ty entered the room.

"I'm _Hodr_," he said. "Or at least I was. And I will stand with you, _Allfather_." Axl looked at Olaf and Ingrid.

"Get Stacey and meet us at the hospital," Axl said to Ingrid. "Olaf, when Dawn wakes up, bring her with you to the hospital. I think Anders will need all the help he can get." He then turned to his brothers. "It's time _Bragi_ found out what happens to those who fuck with the Almighty Johnsons!"

* * *

_**Read and Review! Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Never Let Go 3

Never Let Go Chapter 3

Michele waited for the Johnsons at the entrance to the hospital. After Anders had been taken back into surgery, she had remained in his room, her thoughts racing, until finally she could stand it no longer. The need for fresh air had been overpowering and she had literally gulped the cool night air as she exited the hospital. An hour later, Mike had texted her to say that they were on the way, and she felt relief flood through her at the thought of being in his arms. Now, she stood as still as a statue, her arms wrapped tightly around her, as if holding herself together and Mike immediately ran to envelop her in his arms. He felt her frightened trembles, and stroked her back, murmuring into her ear softly as she wept. Though he feared the worst, he finally drew back long enough to search her face. "Anders?" he whispered, dreading her answer. She brought her hand to his cheek as the rest of the Johnson's and the goddesses came up to them. She quietly explained everything that had happened, and that Anders had been taken back into surgery. She led the family back into the hospital waiting room, and sank down onto a padded bench, Mike close beside her. Ingrid and Olaf sat nearby, while Axl paced the room, like a caged tiger. "Well, any bright ideas, O Great Oracles?" Mike said sarcastically to Olaf and Ingrid, giving voice to their utter sense of frustration.

"That's enough Mike," Ty said sharply. "None of this is their fault." Ty felt almost like an outsider, his God powers no longer with him. His mind kept straying back to Dawn. He had left her in his bed, a note telling her to come to the hospital when she was ready, as Olaf had admitted that she might be out for awhile, given the amount of drugs he had spiked her drink with. In truth, he had been unprepared for her reaction. It had surprised them all at how fiercely she had defended Anders. He realized that she loved his brother, not romantically (at least he hoped not) but as a loyal and trusted friend. Indeed, it was no wonder that Anders was so distant with his brothers. Once he had been bestowed his _Bragi_ powers, his behavior had not been the most honorable, and his brothers had let him know it. Yet Dawn had seen past all of that, and loved him for who he truly was and Ty felt ashamed at how they had treated him. He shook his head, as Ingrid spoke up.

"Michele, you said that when you touched Anders, _Bragi_ was aware of you?" she asked. Michele nodded.

"It was like…he wanted an audience. He wanted me to know that he was enjoying himself and there was nothing I could do about it." She shivered and Mike pulled her closer. Olaf looked at Ingrid and they seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"If Michele was able to connect to _Bragi_ when she touched Anders," Ingrid began.

"Then we should be able to do the same if we touch Michele," Olaf stated. Mike slapped Olaf upside the head, and Axl smothered a grin.

"What he means," Ingrid interrupted placatingly, "is that if we all join hands, and Michele touches Anders, we should be able to see what she sees. It may even be enough for us to communicate with _Bragi,_ or even connect to _Valhalla_," she added.

"But aren't we just giving him what he wants?" Stacey spoke up. "Michele said that _Bragi_ seemed to want an audience, won't he just punish Anders even more?"

"And if he does," Ty added, "how are we going to explain his injuries?" There was silence at this thought. As if in answer to their question, the same surgeon approached the family, a grim and slightly confused expression on his face. Mike rose to meet him.

"Mr. Johnson, your brother has…once again been stabilized. It appears we may have missed some of his internal injuries during the previous surgery. We found two more fractured ribs and a laceration to his spleen, which we had to remove. Although…these new injuries seemed to have…developed after he was out of surgery and back in his room. This is...very unusual." The surgeon studied the family closely, looking for guilt, something to explain what had happened to his patient. When there was no change in their expressions, he continued. "He is back in his room. For now, we will be keeping him under EXTREMELY close observation. You may see him for brief periods only." The underlying warning was evident. The surgeons could not explain how Anders had been further injured, and were willing to believe it was something they had merely missed the first time. However, they were suspicious and any further injuries to Anders would result in accusations, and the authorities would become involved. Mike thanked the surgeon graciously, then turned back to his family, letting out a long sigh.

"Man, now is a time when we could really use Anders' _Bragi_ powers," he muttered ironically.

"Yeah," agreed Axl, "All we need is for them to start accusing us…"

"Ty?" a small voice said. They all turned to see Dawn's tear-stained face. Ty approached calmly, wrapping her in a hug. Axl backed away from her warily, moving behind Olaf.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She shook her head, but held back her tears. She fixed Axl with a strong glare, but took a deep breath as she looked at the rest of the family.

"Can I see Anders?" she asked. Ty glanced at his brothers, then nodded. He led her down the hallway to the closed door of Anders room. She gently squeezed Ty's hand, then slowly opened the door.

* * *

Anders drifted in a fog of anesthetic, morphine and pain. His mind felt thick, like his brain was wrapped in sheets of cotton. He struggled to open his eyes, but was scared of what he would see if he did. Where was his family? He had thought he had heard Michele calling to him, but that seemed long ago. His mouth felt dry and gritty, like he had swallowed a mouthful of sand and he thought he would give anything for a sip of water. Suddenly, a soft voice pierced the layers of fog. "Anders?" the voice called. Wary at first, but tired of being alone, he pushed himself towards the voice. It was so familiar, the voice of someone he depended on, someone who had never let him down. He moaned weakly, the pain sharpening as the fog began to fade and the voice called out again. "Anders, can you hear me? Wake up, Anders! Come on, honey," the voice urged. He forced himself towards that sound, focusing his energy. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. A small gasp came to his right, and he flicked his eyes in that direction. As the shape came into focus, he realized it all made sense. It was his light, his Dawn. His one true friend. Tears dripped from her eyes as she smiled at him, gently stroking his hair. His blue eyes locked with her own, and he felt safe for the first time since he had slept with Gaia.

"D-Dawn," he murmured softly, his dry throat cracking. She grabbed the cup of water at his bedside, and placed the straw between his lips. He sipped, the cool deliciousness easing down his throat. Weakly, he lifted his hand, and gently brushed a tear from her cheek. She grasped his hand, stroking it gently.

"Anders, everything's ok," she murmured. "You are going to get better, and then I am going to kill you for scaring me like this." He smiled weakly, and she chuckled lightly. His eyes flitted around his empty room, and his heart sank as he realized that Dawn was alone. His family...had left him. Tears welled in his eyes. He supposed it was what he deserved, but it still hurt to know he had been abandoned. What was he fighting for? He should just let _Bragi_ kill him and be done with it. It would make things so much better for everyone. Dawn looked startled, seeing the sudden disheartening change in his mood. She searched his eyes, and she suddenly understood his sorrow. "Anders, your brothers, they're..." All of a sudden, Anders felt a searing pain yank his mind backwards, and he screamed in agony.

"Oh no you don't, boy!" _Bragi's_ voice echoed in his ear, as he fought against unconsciousness, fought to stay with Dawn.

"Anders!" Dawn cried out in terror, seeing him struggle, but not knowing what he was fighting against. Ty rushed into the room, the others not far behind. As Ty pulled Dawn away from the bed, her hand was ripped from Anders, and he whimpered softly, his eyes rolling back in his head. Axl grabbed his hand a second too late, and it hung limply in his own.

"Keep fighting Anders!" Axl cried. "We're coming for you! We'll never let go!" Ty forced Dawn out of the room, as Michele stepped forward. She placed her hand on Anders chest, and was plunged into the darkness.

* * *

_Bragi_ dragged the young man behind him, furious that the mortal had been pulled away from _Valhalla_ once the human healers had finished with him. He had been resting quietly while the human's body had been attended to by those mortal healers. The bloody drugs they needed to repair the human made him sneeze, and feel light headed. He couldn't wait to get back to _Valhalla_ and continue teaching the boy his lesson. He tightened his grip around Anders, lugging him through the dark veil. _Valhalla_ gleamed in the distance. As he entered the gates, he heard a voice call out to him. "_BRAGI!_" He stopped, turning slowly.

"_Sjofn_," he sneered. "Is there a reason you dare to address me, MINOR goddess?" Michele was surprised to see that she was outfitted in fine robes, her raven black hair flowing down her back.

"You have no claim over that human," she said. "Release him!" _Bragi_ howled with laughter.

"You think that I will listen to you, _Sjofn_? You are nothing, a puny goddess who has no power to order the great _Bragi_ to do anything! Now, be gone, I have some business to attend to with this boy!" He threw Anders into the chamber before him. Anders moaned softly, lying motionless where he had been thrown. As _Bragi_ made to close the chamber doors, a loud war cry stopped him. He turned, staring in astonishment at the sight before him._ Sjofn_ stood surrounded by the gods and goddesses of the Johnson family. The two Oracles, Olaf and Ingrid, were represented as _Baldr_ and _Snotra_ along with the puny handmaiden _Fulla_, known in the human world as Stacey. They stood alongside the supposed reincarnation of _Odin_. The god _Ullr_, Mikael, stood beside his mate Michele, and _Bragi_ glanced warily back at Anders. He knew it was impossible to beat the god of the hunt and games. His surprise was magnified at the site of _Hodr_, for he had thought that the human Ty had rid himself of his god powers.

"That's right, _Bragi_, you bastard," _Odin_ spoke up, "You have fucked with the wrong family! Release my brother!" Anders opened his eyes and a small gasp passed his lips. They were here, his family, all of them. He hadn't been abandoned. He wasn't alone. His eyes drank in the sight of the gods who stood in defiance of _Bragi, _and he felt a small glimmer of hope in his soul. _Odin_ raised his fingertips and lightning shot from them, striking _Bragi_ in the chest. He grunted in pain, before shooting his own bolts of lightning back, knocking the supposed "_Allfather_" to the ground. He chuckled at the surprise on the gods faces.

"Ah, the Almighty Johnsons," he sneered. "You forget that you are not truly the _Allfather_ yet, boy!" Axl rose to his feet, stunned from the blast. "Haven't found your _Frigg_ yet, have you?" He laughed, turning his back on the group.

"You dare to bring Anders to _Valhalla_, dare to interfere with the healing of _Yggdrasil_, with the true path of…" _Baldr_ called to him.

"I dare! I am _Bragi_! This pitiful excuse for a human did not deserve to be the vessel of my greatness!" He thrust his fingers towards Anders, whose screams pierced the air as fire surged through him, scalding his skin. Ty raced forward, a blast of ice flying from his fingertips, halting the onslaught of fire, extinguishing it. Anders felt relief as the cold eased his burning skin. _Bragi_ seemed amused. "_Hodr_, God of all things cold and dark…how nice to see that you have returned." Ty himself seemed surprised at his resurgence of power.

"What is it you want, _Bragi_?" _Ullr_ stepped forward.

"I want this puny mortal to suffer…and suffer…and suffer some more. I want him to understand his foolish human guilt has a price. Then, when I have been thoroughly satisfied that he has been broken…I may let him die." _Bragi_ grinned wickedly at the gods before him. "And there is NOTHING you can do to stop me!"

"I'll take that bet," _Ullr_ asked quietly. _Bragi_ frowned, hesitating.

"I was not making a wager, I was merely-"

"Too late, asshole. I have accepted your challenge," _Ullr_ said with a smirk. _Bragi_ grabbed Anders, yanking him to his feet.

"Do not test me, _Ullr_. I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine. You should give up this foolish attempt!" he threatened, invoking his _Bragi_ power into his voice.

"You forget _Bragi_," _Snotra_ spoke up, "The power of your words only affects mortals, not Gods." He glared at her.

"The wager is this: If we are able to stop you…you will return Anders to us," _Baldr_ stated.

"And when you are unable…I shall return his rotting corpse to your world." _Bragi_ grinned. "And I will be reborn into a vessel worthy of my words." He turned his back to them, intent on entering _Valhalla_. "One more thing…you have 24 hours." Axl growled in fury, but _Baldr_ steadied him.

"Until we meet again, no further harm must come to Anders," _Sjofn_ added. _Bragi_ glared at her angrily, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. The mortal will be spared his punishment for 24 hours. Upon your return to this realm, we shall begin the challenge. But until then, he remains with me." He tossed the limp body of Anders into the chamber before him and stalked into the halls of _Valhalla_.

* * *

Michele jerked her hand off Anders chest, and the others gasped as their connection was broken. Anders torso now sported scorch marks and burns. Michele winced as Anders whimpered softly, his unconscious mind aware of the pain in his body. Mike wrapped Michele in his arms, staring at the small body that lay behind her. His little brother, the one who always fought him, tested him, questioned him. What he wouldn't give to see a little of that spirit right now. "Well," said Ingrid brightly, "that went better than I expected." Every eye in the room stared at her incredulously, but Olaf chuckled.

"Don't you see?" Olaf stated, as he straightened the blanket covering Anders gently. "By entering into this game, _Bragi_ has lost. Not matter what, he cannot defeat _Ullr_."

"And he gave us the way to defeat him," Ingrid added. The others looked at the Oracles blankly, and they both sighed.

"_Idunn_," they said together. Axl froze in silence.

"You see, he said that Anders guilt had a price. What would Anders feel guilty about? What started this whole mess? Sleeping with _Idunn_," Ingrid concluded.

"In order to save Anders, we need _Bragi's_ weakness. We need _Idunn_," Olaf said, shooting a look at Axl. "We need Gaia."


End file.
